


negotiations and commands

by TheRagingThespian



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Shenanigans, F/F, In which krypto is in the pod, two girls and their dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9225047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRagingThespian/pseuds/TheRagingThespian
Summary: The most unexpected part about Kara is her own reaction to her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompts.  
> theragingthespian.tumblr.com

She’s come to expect certain things from her life.

Letters from Lex? Once a week at most if she’s lucky. 

(It’s generous to call the mass of threats _letters_ , but it’s easier that way. To act like she gets well wishes from her brother instead of attacks against her.

To act like he’s still the Lex who took her in when no one else would even though now, he’s anything but.)

She’s expecting her mother’s to join the pile soon.

(She could just shred them with the rest of her mail, but there’s something particularly soothing about watching them go up in flames.

Sometimes she thinks that’s the only ending for Luthors.)

But Kara Danvers? Every time Lena thinks she’s beginning to get a read on her, Kara once again does the unexpected.

(Like coming into her office unannounced. Showing up at her apartment with the claim that _it’s only fair since you came to mine._

Like asking her about her mother under the pretense of an article that still leaves her with a twisted, bitter taste.)

“I’m so sorry I’m late. My-he just wouldn’t let me go, and I can’t tell him no, you know? But I am. Sorry I mean. I know you’re busy and-”

“Kara, Kara it’s fine.” Lena blinks, tries to understand everything Kara practically shouted in her urgency to explain. She tilts her head to the side, hopes it comes out more curious than suspicious when she asks, “he?”

“Oh, Krypto.” Kara touches the side of her glasses. “My dog. He’s,” Kara’s nose crinkles, “demanding.”

A dog. Kara’s talking about a dog. Not a boyfriend. It’s not as though it’s any of her business though.

(Just because Kara seems to spend every free moment with her or calling her or leaving food at the front desk for her doesn’t mean _anything_.

Just because Kara chooses to be her partner at every game night she attends.

Just because Lena’s starting to feel something, something _more_ and she can’t say she doesn’t hope Kara feels the same.)

“I didn’t know you had a dog.”

“Yeah, he landed-” Kara jerks back, the chair tipping with the movement until Kara slaps her feet back on the ground. Lena makes a note to get a heavier chair. It wouldn’t do well to have people falling out of chairs even if it’s only due to Kara’s strength. “Landed in my- my lap. Didn’t have plans for him, but there he was! Landed. Not like a spaceship or anything. That’d be ridiculous.” Kara laughs, but it’s shaky, nervous, and Lena wonders if Kara knows she’s only breathed once since walking in. “A dog in a spaceship, who’d do that?”

Lena hums, sliding out her chair to walk around to the front of the desk. She feels Kara’s eyes on her through the entire movement. “Krypto is a peculiar name.” She drags her hand along the edge, looks back up to Kara.

“Oh, is it?” Kara raises a shoulder and drops it before leaning forward at the edge of her seat. “Do you want to see a photo? He’s- he’s so cute, Lena. He’s the sweetest.” 

Kara shows her picture after picture, and even though she’s never been one for dogs, she finds she’s more than a little eager to see them, see Kara’s smile grow wider as she explains why the picture’s blurry- _he was running so fast, Lena, but not like_ fast _fast, dog fast_ \- eyes bright when she looks up to see Lena’s reaction. 

(The most unexpected part about Kara is her own reaction to her.)  


* * *

The next time Kara visits her, she brings along Krypto.  


(Which is again, _surprising_ , because she’s not sure how Kara pulled that one off. The last time she checked, she’s fairly certain that pets weren’t allowed in the building, but what does she know? She’s just the _CEO_.)

Jess lingers by the door as they walk through, but Lena keeps her head down, knows the bewildered look that awaits her. Jess huffs instead, and Lena allows a brief smile. Jess has always gotten things done, fast and with minimal complications, but it’s not without her fair share of eye rolls and barely concealed exasperation. 

Jess rarely allows her to stray from routine without a comment, and her- her _friendship_ with Kara is no different.

(First, allowing Kara full access to her office, and now dogs? Jess probably thinks she’s finally snapped under the pressure.

Lena likes to think she’s finally taking a break.)

Kara slips through, but not before giving a small smile that has Jess softening. “You’ve got thirty minutes.” She narrows her eyes. “Please see to it that you stick to that time, Ms.Danvers.”

Kara bobs her head. “Right.” When Jess leaves, Kara winces. “Does she- she doesn’t like me, does she?”

Lena glances to the shut door and shakes her head. “To be fair, she’s much shorter with everyone else.” She drops her voice, hunching forward on her elbows. “In all honesty, I think she’s got something of a soft spot for you.”

It’s hard to imagine someone who doesn’t. Kara has an annoying habit- it is, she tells herself, because it’s distracting at the very least- of being charming without trying. Even now, Kara flashes a bright grin, and Lena’s hard pressed to find any description of it other than _endearing_. The way she blushes at the slightest hint of a compliment, fingers plucking at her shirt as she ducks her head and dismisses it.

“Oh!” Kara drops down onto the couch and pats at her knee. Krypto follows immediately, settling down beside her feet. Kara looks relieved at that, sighing as she scratches under his chin. She splays her hands wide, gestures between them. “This is Krypto.”

Krypto hops up at his name, his head immediately swiveling towards her. Lena grips the arms of her chair. She’s not used to any animals. Not used to interacting with them, and she finds herself at a loss of words. Is there a protocol for this? “Hello.” Lena cringes, her voice high and shaky, and when she clenches her fists, her hands are clammy. Is that- no one says hello to a dog. What was she thinking?

Krypto jumps forward until Kara’s fingers slip under his collar, halting him. “Can he?”

“Yes, of course.” Lean waves her hand, holds it there when Krypto pads softly towards her. She places a hand on his head, unsure, but then he’s bumping his head against her leg. “ _Oh_ , he’s so soft.”

He’s huge too. Big paws and lean muscles that shift every time he does. She’s not even sure of a breed that looks like this or where Kara even found him. “Where did you get him again?”

“Oh, I um, it’s temporary.” Kara’s eyes fall at that. Her fingers grip her knees tight, knuckles white. “He’s just here until my cousin gets him.”

The way Kara says it, shifting uncomfortably at her own words says that it’s not exactly what she wants. The way her eyes follow Krypto, soft and attentive. Lena steadily pets Krypto all the while, smiling despite herself. “How’s it going with Snapper?”

“Ugh.” Kara raises her fists and shakes them. “He’s just so- _so_.” Lena laughs a little at that, at Kara’s face at even the thought of her boss. Kara gives her a weak smile. “You think I’m kidding? Wait, this morning he wrote on my notes.” Kara grabs her bag and fumbles through it before taking out her notepad. She slips the pen out of the ring and flips through the pages.

Krypto pulls away from her hands, nosing her desk. He raises his paws to get higher, biting at the highest drawer.

And then he lifts off the ground.

Lena hunches over, makes sure that- yep, none of his paws are touching the ground.

“Kara.”

“One sec.” Kara bites the edge of her pen, twists it.

“ _Kara_.” The drawer handle comes off in Krypto’s mouth. “Your dog is flying.”

“Yeah, he does that.” Lena drums her fingers on the desk once, twice. She can’t help but grin when Kara freezes, her head snapping up so fast it jostles her glasses. “My dog is- he’s flying?” 

“Floating, if you want specifics.”

The pen snaps. “ _Floating_.” Kara brushes off at the spray of ink on her face. Lena holds her tongue instead of pointing out Kara’s smeared it across her chin. Kara’s panicking. She can see it in the jerky movements, couch scooting back from Kara’s sudden motion. Eyes cast downward when usually, warm eyes meet hers at every chance.

(She pretends it doesn’t mean anything.

That she doesn’t dream of blue eyes and a warm hand in hers.

When did it get easier to pretend than face reality? To see that she’s more than eager to accept hugs as greetings and goodbyes. That she hopes for the absent-minded kiss on the cheek that Kara’s done twice now. Three if she counts the one time she did it, Kara’s face heating under her lips.

That Kara has become a focal point in her life without even trying?)

Kara steps beside her desk, hand coming down to press Krypto down while mumbling sounds that Lena’s never heard before. “It’s- it’s crazy the things you see when you’re sleep deprived. Dogs don’t fly or- or float, Lena.” Kara places a careful hand on her shoulder. It shakes hard enough to cause her shoulder to do the same. “Do you need to get some sleep?”

“While the lack of sleep is true,” Lena pushes her chair away from the desk, shrugs off Kara’s hand, “I appreciate if you don’t lie to me.” Lena adds after a moment and reaches out to tap at Kara’s collarbone, both of them knowing what’s underneath, “anymore.”

“ _Lena_.” It comes out hoarse, _broken_ , she thinks. “It’s complicated.”

“I can imagine why.”

(She’s a _Luthor_.

It doesn’t carry the same weight it used to when she was younger. There was a burden of course, of carrying the name. Of making them _proud_. A weight she was glad to carry. They took her in- _Lex_ took her in, and it was the least she could do to mold herself into something worthy of that name.

Now, it’s heavy on her shoulders. Tiptoeing all the time, wondering is this when she falls? Is this when she succumbs to what all the whispering voices in dark halls and extravagant parties already say, that she’s a _Luthor_ and wrong and _evil_.)

Fingers curl around her wrist, easy enough for her to pull away but the thumb swiping across it begs her not to. “ _No_. I told you, that doesn’t matter.” Kara looks up to the ceiling, amends with a sigh, “Well, it does.” Kara’s other hand waves frantically, her eyes pleading as she crouches down. “But not in the way you think.”

“Forgive me if I don’t believe you.” Lena looks down and focuses on Krypto gnawing happily on the handle. She shakes her head until hands slide along her cheeks, framing her face and steering her to meet watery blue eyes.

“Because of your name, because of- of _him_ , you’re already a target.” Kara’s fingers tremble along her cheek. “Knowing who I am would just make it worse.”

Lena lays her hands over them, stills them in her grip. “And if I already knew?”

Kara smiles, and it’s lopsided and warm and just as breathtaking as the first time she saw it. “I wouldn’t be surprised.” 

Lena smiles, breath stuttering when Kara’s thumb trails along her lip. “Landed in your lap, huh?”

Kara’s cheeks puff out, and she leans back on her heels. Lena misses the contact, finds herself leaning forward as Kara’s hands drop. “Something like that.” Kara runs a hand through her hair, and Lena’s fingers twitch at the thought of it being her hand instead. “He’s from Krypton too.”

“But I thought Krypton-”

“He got stuck in the Phantom Zone.” Kara stands up and turns away to look out. “It’s- I was there too.” Kara rubs at her jaw, shaking out her shoulders. 

Lena taps absently at her desk before pushing up. “Let’s go.”

“What?”

“We’re leaving.” Lena shuts down the computer and grabs her coat. Fur brushes against her leg, and she looks down to see Krypto blinking up at her happily, pressed tight against her side. “He listens better than you,” Lena says, seeing Kara still standing there looking a little lost. She holds up Kara’s coat.

When Kara takes it from her, their fingers brush, just enough to go unnoticed if she wasn’t paying attention.

(She is though. Anytime she’s around Kara, everything fades to the background and all she can seem to focus on is Kara’s smile and the way her head falls to the side as she listens to her speak about L-Corp.)

“Jess said you have a meeting-”

“That can wait.” Lena pauses for a moment, hands trailing softly over Kara’s shoulders to settle her coat, pulling down the labels. She keeps her eyes trained there, smoothing them down instead of looking into eyes that she’s sure are trained on her or the hand that is placed lightly on her hip. “I’m sure there’s more to that story, and personally, I could use a drink.” They need to talk. About Supergirl. About Cadmus and her mother even if she’s not sure how to articulate it clearly. The dread she felt at Kara prodding, at her being _right_. At the pride she felt when her mother looked at her like she was truly capable of something for the first time.

“Are you sure?”

Lena nods, quick and certain. She steps back and tries to place distance between them. She shouldn’t do this. Kara is her friend, her _only_ one in a city determined to hate her, but she’s tempted to push it.

(She’s tempted to, but that means possibly losing this, losing _Kara_. Even if from the looks and the casual touches and the _affection_ that’s in Kara’s eyes every time she looks at her says Kara may feel similarly.) 

“Come on Krypto.” She’s pleasantly surprised when he follows after and glances over her shoulder. “You’re telling Jess though.”

“ _What_? No, Lena please.”

Kara does. All it takes is a hint of a frown on her face for Kara to nod solemnly and scamper over to Jess’ desk. Lena keeps a steady face when Jess looks past Kara and arches her eyebrow, a look that says _really_?

She forgets all about it when Kara takes her hand to pull her along.

As soon as they leave L-Corp, Kara offers her arm. Wrapping her arms around Kara’s elbow, they walk down the street. The chill doesn’t touch her as she’s pressed against Kara’s side, and it’s only for that reason that she walks closer.

It’s nice.

Until Krypto darts after a squirrel, yanking Kara forward and leaving Lena stumbling to regain her footing.

Lena watches fondly as Kara tries to get Krypto in line, feet digging hard enough into the ground to leave dents until she whispers a warning.

Out of everything, she didn’t expect to be walking shoulder to shoulder with a Super and her dog, but still, it’s nice.

(That night when Kara kisses her?

Even better.)  


* * *

“ _We’re going to the park, and I didn’t know- I mean, I know you’re busy, but._ ” Kara sucks in a breath, and Lena counts to three before Kara’s blurting, _“Do you want to come_?”  


Lena scans over the papers scattered across her desk, shifting the phone to cradle it between her shoulder and jaw. There’s so much work she should be doing, always more she can do. _Should_ do, but Kara’s asking for her company and she can’t hear her breathing which means she’s holding her breath in anticipation for her answer. For her.

Lena scoops the papers up and tries to make some sense of order to them before shoving them into her drawer. “That’d be really nice actually.”

“ _Yeah? Awesome, great_.” Kara stops, but Lena can hear her fumbling around for a moment. It’s quiet, and then Kara’s voice is more subdued that before. “ _Cool. That’s- cool. I’ll just- we’ll see you there_.”  


* * *

Krypto can hear better than Kara.  


(“ _Think regular human and regular dog_ ,” Kara had said while looking slyly- or as close to it as Kara can get- at her food. “ _His senses are still better_ ,” Kara had leaned forward, and Lena’s eyes had slipped closed without thought because Kara was warm and solid beside her, “ _despite me being y’know super_.”)

He always has at least a few seconds of hearing her approach before Kara does. Which means Lena is fastly becoming used to being tackled to the ground by a wriggling mass that she can’t shove off.

“I’m so sorry.” Kara’s fingers catch at the hem of her shirt when she bends down to get Krypto, and Lena makes sure Kara notices her smirk. Kara flushes, and oh, it’s a brilliant view at this angle before she hooks her arms under Krypto to pull him off. “I think he purposely waits until I’m not paying attention and then he’s just,” Kara spreads her fingers, “gone.” 

“It’s fine.” When she sits up, Krypto’s still right there, and it’s easy to curl her fingers into his fur and pull him close. She turns her head sharply to avoid his tongue darting out, because as refreshing as all of Krypto’s affection is, she can do without that. “I actually welcome it.” She coos to Krypto, “only from you, isn’t that right?”

“And _I’m_ whipped.” It’s a quip, but she lets it slide when Kara eases down beside her, fingers twisting into the grass. It’d be too easy to ask Kara the last time she told Krypto no, both of them knowing the answer would be a long silence. Kara’s too lenient, letting go of chewed sleeves and broken furniture as soon as Krypto turns doleful eyes on her.

(Kara’s attached to him to say the least.

She’s not sure how Kara’s going to react when Clark comes for him after him crowding her bed, stealing her spot on the couch.

Lena’s not sure who Kara will talk to, her voice quiet and words flowing from her far more easily than English ever has. She says it’s because Krypto only understands Kryptonian at the moment, but Kara does it as much for herself as she does for Krypto.)

Kara claps her hands, shrugging off her bookbag and shaking it in front of her. “I got lunch.”

“I’m surprised it all fit in there.”

Kara wrinkles her nose. “It took some finessing.” She unzips the bag, and oh, she wasn’t lying if the stack of containers is any implication. “Alright, we got pizza, potstickers, and oh, pizza again.”

Lena tries to keep a neutral face at the mountain of food. Despite her numerous attempts, anytime Kara’s left in charge of the food it all revolves around Kara’s three food groups: pizza, potstickers, and ice cream. 

Kara’s eyes roam over the food. “Oh, wait,” she sticks out her tongue in concentration, hand shuffling around in the bag, “don’t worry. I stopped by that Italian place you like.” Kara presses the container into her hands. Her eyebrows furrow, and she reaches over to place her hand against the top of it, hand inadvertently brushing Lena’s. “Is it warm enough? I got it right before we came here, so that it would be.” Her fingers press against her glasses as she ducks her head. “If it’s not, I can,” she points to her eyes, “you know.”

“No, it’s-it’s fine.” Kara nods happily and sets about getting her food. Lena stares down at the food in her lap. That restaurant isn’t anywhere near the park, and with Krypto, Kara would have walked instead flying. Lena taps thoughtfully at the plastic, murmurs her thanks when Kara passes a fork over. It’s still odd. For someone to go out of their way for her.

“Darling?” Kara almost drops the plate in her hands, ears growing red. Lena almost says it again just for her reaction alone, but Kara’s giving her a questioning look and it usually turns to worry rapidly. Lena shifts closer, hand sliding to curl her fingers over Kara’s neck. “Thank you.” 

Kara’s fingers go slack when she kisses her, and she opens her eyes slightly when Krypto bumps against her to see him pulling a slice of pizza off Kara’s plate. It takes a second for Kara to realize once she leans back, eyes staring down at her plate before it clicks.

“ _Krypto_!”

When they pack up, Krypto trots in a circle around them, nose glued to the ground as he sniffs about. It’s only when he darts forward does Lena realize what he’s done, the leash pulling tight against their legs. Kara groans, shuffling forward when Krypto yanks again. “Again?” She tugs at the leash to get Krypto to stay, frowning as he plops down in front of them seeming to admire his work.

“Well,” Lena hums, sliding her arms around Kara’s shoulders, “we should come to the park more often.”

Kara’s lips quirk up and then she’s kissing the corner of her mouth. Lena sighs into it, frowning when Kara pulls away. “Sorry, but um, if he starts chasing anything, it’s- that’ll be bad for us.”

Kara sets to work unwinding the leash, pressing against her when bringing it around back, and Lena can’t help but skim her fingers over Kara’s side when she does. “Lena,” Kara warns, eyes narrowing and then growing wide as she looks past her, “ _oh no_.”

Lena glances over to see Krypto unusually still, posture stiff and she follows his gaze. A cat. Lean bites down the urge to groan, because _seriously_? 

And when Krypto lunges forward after it, they’re yanked to the ground. It’s a fumbling mess of limbs, and oh, Lena wishes Kara had just let her hit the ground, because landing on Kara is like smacking into the sidewalk. Kara gathers the leash in her hands and breaks it, leaving her to untangle it around her feet while Kara dashes after Krypto. Lena blinks up at the sky and tries to understand how her life has come to this.

Happy shouts intermixed between barks draws her attention away from the drifting clouds. Her eyes settle on Krypto and Kara rolling around in the grass. Lena watches them and tries to name the warmth seeping into her heart at the sight. She thinks of Lex’s hand over her shoulder, of obtaining Luthor Corp, thinks of _possibilities_. She laughs, the fullness in her chest overflowing. Kara looks up at the sound, offering her a warm smile before Krypto plows into her again.

(She’s never been fond of surprises, but Kara and Krypto? She never would have guessed them dropping into her life, but still-

They’re the best thing that’s happened to her.)  


* * *

Lena stares at the key in her hand.  


It’s one thing to go to Kara’s apartment. Another to be there when Kara’s _not_. But to have a key?

Even if it’s just for a few days, Lena’s not sure what to make of it.

(Kara had passed it to her after lunch, asking for her to check up on Krypto while she was out of town.

 _Space_ , Kara had whispered, eyes bright with excitement and body shaking. Superman- _Clark_ , she amends- had asked for Kara’s help.

Kara said yes immediately.

Lena thinks of space and coldness and video of Supergirl falling from the sky last year after lifting some- some _thing_ into space and wishes she said no.)

Lena sucks in a breath and unlocks the door. Stops. 

There’s muddy pawprints everywhere.

“Just get in the-no, _no, come back._ ”

Lena has just enough time to brace herself before there’s a blur of white launching at her. “Krypto, Krypto. Down.” Lena’s knees buckle with the weight, and that’s all Krypto needs to be all over her. “Come on, move.”

“He only understands Kryptonian.”

Lena shoves away Krypto’s head to see Alex leaning against the wall, arms crossed. Her heart plummets, wishing Kara was here not for the first time today. After a few game nights, Alex had lost the cold shoulder she had given her in their first meetings, but all of sudden, it was back. Lena wasn’t exactly sure what she did. She had the luck of not running into her the other times she’s checked on Krypto, but now, there’s no running from her. “I know that.” She tries remembering what Kara said, thinks of Kara shaking her head and laughing before tapping her lips to get Lena to watch as if Lena wasn’t already. “ _Kehgier_.” 

It takes two more times before Krypto listens and moves, and then there’s nothing to distract her from Alex’s surprised face. “How did you- did Kara teach you that?”

“She taught me a few commands.” Lena brushes herself off while trying not to mourn her top, Krypto’s pawprints staining it. “I’m fairly certain it’s only because she doesn’t like being stern with him and makes me.”

That makes Alex crack a grin. Her eyes fall to the key in Lena’s hand and then she’s drawing herself back up. “Why are you here?”

Lena stands up, notes with satisfaction that she’s taller with her heels. “Kara asked me to check on him.”

“It’s fine. I’ve got him.” 

“It looks like it’s going well.” Alex’s jaw shifts and she walks away, calling Krypto. Lena holds out her hand, “Wait. I just want to help.”

Alex sighs, running a hand through her hair. “He needs a bath. I was walking him and he just took off.” Alex gestures to the mud, “straight into that.” She shrugs, shoulders dropping as she admits, “I could use some help.”

It takes both of them to keep Krypto in before he decides to give up. He nips at the bubbles in the water as they lather him up.

“So you and my sister.”

Lena raises an eyebrow, and oh, maybe she _does_ know why Alex hasn’t been the kindest lately. “Is that a question? Or is this the beginning of _the talk_?”

“No talk, just a warning.” Alex dunks her hands in the water, rubbing away the soap. “Hurt her and no one will find you. Simple as that.”

As far as conversations go, having a shovel talk while bathing a dog with Kara’s sister isn’t how she imagined the day going. “Coming from someone who receives death threats on an hourly basis, yours could use some work.” Lena fills up another cup, but a hand touches her elbow, stilling her movement.

Alex eyes dart between hers, and Lena hesitates at the look of concern on her face. “Anything we should be worried about?”

Lena scoffs. “I wasn’t aware there was a _we_.”

“Yeah well,” Alex looks to her, eyes carefully trained just above her, “Kara likes you, so.” She shrugs, but it’s not as nonchalant as Lena thinks she wants it to be.

“But you don’t?”

“Um no.” Lena shoots her a look. Alex relents, leaning over the side to pull out the stopper. “Sorry, sorry. I know what you meant. If it makes you feel any better, it’s not because you’re a Luthor.” Alex works her jaw, “Well, a little, but I’d be like this to anyone.”

“For Kara.” Alex nods, any hesitancy gone at her statement. There’s a sharp pang just behind her ribs, always aching but now, it flares. 

(Anytime she imagines what Lex used to do. For her.

What he would be doing if not for the glaring fact that he’s in _prison_. Just like their mother.)

“For Kara,” Alex agrees quietly. 

Lena pulls the towel off the rod and holds it in front of them, just in time for Krypto to start shaking. “Anyway, it’s only fair after Kara talked to Maggie.”

Alex face softens at the name, eyes crinkling. It’s a good look on her. The two of them are always close, shoulders never far from brushing and gazing fondly at each other when the other isn’t aware. Lena peeks over the edge to see Krypto watching them expectantly. “Kara talked to Maggie about you two?”

“If you could call it that. From what I’m told it went something like Kara picking Maggie up and saying she was stronger than her.”

Lena coughs into her hand to hide the laugh, but Alex grins over at her, and she’s sure she’s not going to hear the end of it from Kara for laughing at her. “Because that wasn’t obvious already?”

“It gets worse. Maggie said Kara asked her for permission to pick her up first.”

“Oh that’s- _wow_ , that’s really bad.”

“I know.” Alex shrugs and pats at her shoulder. It’s heavy and just on the side of awkward. “You dry him while I go clean up the mess _someone_ ,” she says pointedly, staring down a completely unaffected Krypto, “made.”

Alex is just finishing scrubbing off the floor when she’s done with Krypto, looking up when she steps quietly into the room. “He’s done.”

Alex rocks back on her heels, hand coming up to brush the hair out of her face. “Thanks.” 

“Of course.” It’s quiet, and Alex is moving restlessly about the room. “I’ll be going unless you need anything else?”

Alex looks around the room. “No, I think we’re good.” Lena purposely puts the key on the counter, hoping Kara won’t knock it off and lose it by mistake. “But,” Alex steps in front of her as she goes for the door, retreating to the side when she jerks back, “sorry, I just- I mean, you can stay. Kara, she wouldn’t be happy if I just kicked you out.” Alex glances to the side, fingers drumming at her side. “Maggie and I were just going to watch a movie, because Kara said she’s going to try and come home tonight. She’d be glad if you’re here when she does.”

“Are you sure?”

Alex rolls her eyes, opening the cabinets to bring down to glasses. “Yeah.” She ducks behind the door of the fridge. “You know, I hate you coming to game night.” Lena sucks in a breath, because god, she had thought this was okay, that maybe she had a chance to prove herself. Alex pokes her head over the door, grins despite the clear panic on her face as she lays her arms casually over it. “I actually have to try to win now.”

The blood roaring in her ears dies down, and instead a laugh bubbles up. Krypto nudges against her hand, and she smooths it over his head, feeling the last of the worry slip away. “Is that a compliment?”

Alex scoffs and kicks the door shut with her foot.  


“No.”  


* * *

****

As soon as Kara unlocks the door, Alex is hugging her. Lena keeps to the side, fingers hooking under her watch and pulling as Alex makes sure Kara is okay and _how was it, are you sure you’re alright?_

Kara gives Maggie a tired smile, but as soon as her eyes drift over to her, it grows wider. “Were you guys having a party without me? Not cool.” 

Kara’s almost to her when Krypto bounds towards her, popping up on his back feet and pressing his nose into Kara’s stomach. Kara hunches over, running her hand through his fur and pressing her cheek against his head. “I missed you buddy.” Kara’s eyes are warm when she looks up to her, reaching out the arm that’s not keeping Krypto against her. “I missed you.”

Lena makes sure not to squish Krypto when she wraps her arms around Kara, enjoying the warmth pressed against her frame. She buries her face into Kara’s shoulder, dragging her fingers down between Kara’s shoulderblades and pressing. Kara’s fingers twist into her shirt, breath right at her ear when Kara sighs heavily. 

“Yeah, okay. That’s our cue to leave.” 

Lena lets out a quiet laugh, separating from Kara as Alex wrinkles her nose and tilts her head. Alex hugs Kara again, holding her long enough to press a kiss to her temple while giving a stern look. “Call me if you need anything.” Alex looks down at her feet, shuffling them before peering up at her, “either of you.”

Kara brings her hands to her mouth to cover up her ecstatic grin, wiggling her shoulders before scooping them all in a hug. “Easy, easy,” Maggie grunts, trying to wriggle away from Kara’s grasp.

“Sorry.” Kara smiles sheepishly at her when she rotates her shoulder, working her fingers into the muscle. Kara’s hand flutters over her shoulder before brushing away her fingers, doing it herself and oh, it’s nice. “Goodnight!” Kara huffs when Alex simply throws her arm up, shutting the door behind them.

“You’re staying right?” Kara looks hopeful, and really, why would Lena tarnish that? She nods, and then Kara’s taking her hand and dragging her to her room. Kara cast a sideways look to her. “You’re wearing my clothes.”

Lena blinks down at the shirt and pants. Alex has snorted when she stepped out with them, but she hadn’t came dressed with relaxing in mind. She picks at the neckline, back of her neck heating up under Kara’s scrutiny. Kara’s clothes are soft and smell nice and oh, maybe her clothes were just fine to lounge in, but they weren’t _Kara’s_. 

“You can keep them,” Kara says finally, nodding to herself before dropping on the bed, “they look better on you anyway.”

Kara’s already shuffling under the covers, but Lena takes her time, drawing back the sheets on the other side and-

Krypto jumps up and takes her spot, outright _yawning_ when he nuzzles into the sheets.

“Oh.” Kara winces, hand coming up to palm the back of her neck. “Yeah, he usually sleeps there.” Kara scoots to the edge and pats the spot beside her, and oh, this can’t end well for her, stuck between the equivalent of two furnaces- one equipped with _fur_.

(The first time she had fallen asleep on the couch, Kara behind her and Krypto sprawled out across their legs, she hadn’t known the trouble she was in for. 

Ten minutes later and she was suffocating from the heat, dying to scramble away.

But with Kara’s hand limp in hers as she slept, she didn’t.)

“Clark doesn’t want him.”

“What?”

Kara’s hand slides over her waist, palm coming to rest over her stomach, and she almost thinks she imagined the whispered words until- “He’s not coming to get Krypto.” 

Kara’s breath stutters against the back of her neck, and Lena slips her fingers through Kara’s at her stomach. “Is that not good?”

“I just thought- I love, I _love_ Krypto, but his dad intended for Krypto to be with him, to-” Kara’s voice cuts off then, a thin wisp of what it typically is. “I’m not mad. I’m not.” Kara’s nose brushes against her shoulder. “I mean I get it. It’s a lot to handle, but I-I thought this time would be different, but I knew it. He always avoided talking about it whenever I’d bring it up, and _I knew it_.”

Lena searches through the darkness, leaning back into Kara to offer, to offer _something_ , because she doesn’t know how to fix this. How to ease the brokenness that’s filtering through Kara’s voice. “Why?” Lena clears her throat. “Why isn’t he coming to get Krypto?”

Kara laughs, but it’s uneven and wet. “He doesn’t have a place for him.”

Lena blows out a breath. She takes her hand intertwined with Kara’s and pulls her forward until there’s no space between them. “Well,” she says slowly, because she’s not sure if it’s too much or maybe it’s not enough, she’s just _not sure_ , “good thing we do.”

Kara nods against her shoulder, arm shaking against her waist. Lena waits until Kara’s breath evens out against her neck, exhales not as shaky as they were and wonders if she said the right thing.

(There’s no mistaking how Kara’s paralleling this. Lena doesn’t understand exactly what happened, but it’s enough to know that there’s issues there that the cousins haven’t spoken about. When she says it, she almost adds _for both of you._

Kara kisses her shoulder, and she thinks maybe she understands all the same.)

* * *

Lena comes to when cold fingers dig into her sides.  


Her sight is blurry, and she pushes at the hands, missing with the first attempt. “Stop.” She tries to make it a command, but her tongue is heavy, her mouth too slow to form it properly and all it earns is a soft laugh at her ear. Fingers wiggle against her stomach, and she makes a noise of disgust, shying away from the cold touch.

She blinks a few times, rubbing at her eyes, and oh, Kara’s _right_ there. Face set in a wide grin and fingers dancing up her sides until Lena grabs them. “You told me to wake you in an hour.”

Lena turns her head into the cushions. “And how long has it been?” Kara’s quiet, and when Lena peers up, she pointedly looks away. “ _Kara_.”

“Two.” Lena clicks her tongue at that. She doesn’t have any pressing work to do, but it would have been nice to get ahead. “Wait, wait. I’m sorry, but you looked so tired, and I kind of lost track of time.”

Lena takes in Kara above her, fingers still cold against her skin and cheeks bright red. “What were you doing?” Kara always runs hotter than everyone else, and Lena can’t imagine what could get her as cold as this. She cups Kara’s face, thumbs rubbing over her cheeks.

Kara’s eyes are bright and blue, a smile all teeth when she leans down. “Wanna see?”

* * *

She should really learn to say no to Kara.  


All it takes to get her out on the roof is Kara looking thrilled and windswept, and oh, lovely.

(All it takes for her to be wrapped in two coats plus sweaters under them is one very stern glance from her as well.)

It’s worth it though. Kara shoots up into the sky, Krypto trailing close behind. They’re high up in the clouds, but she can still hear Kara’s excited laughter and Krypto’s barks. 

(She’s not used to seeing Krypto’s powers in action. Kara had been intent on keeping him away from any danger, knowing how hard it would be to keep him concealed if the public caught wind of him.

But up in the sky beside Kara, he looks at home.)

Lena figures out where the first frisbee must have went when Kara chucks it into the night. It’s the fastest game of catch she’s ever seen, the frisbee leaving Kara’s hands and clearing a considerable distance only for Krypto to catch it and return it just as rapidly. 

Looking at all the stars above them, she has a hard time concealing her awe. They’re from the stars, and somehow, she was lucky enough for them to land in her life.  


* * *

“Krypto, _shh_.”  


There’s a bark accompanied by a series of harsh whispers until a loud thump shakes the apartment. Lena’s tempted to pull the covers over her head, but her curiosity wins out, urging her to slip out of bed and down the hall.

Kara freezes, arms wrapped around Krypto in a vain attempt to put a birthday hat on him. “Um, good morning?” Kara scrambles up, throwing her hands high above her head. Her hand twists into one of the many- there’s _so many_ \- streamers across the apartment. “Whoops.” Kara shakes her hand loose. “Happy birthday!”

Lena presses a fist to her mouth, biting on a knuckle. There’s balloons and streamers, and oh, she’s trying to get another hat on Krypto, the dog having none of it and nipping back at her hand. “Kara.” She stops, trying to find the words, and she can’t find any, but there’s a rare giddiness filling her chest. “This is amazing.”

“It’s-” Kara scrunches up her face, and Lena’s half pressed to kiss her then. “It would’ve been better if he had the hat though, wouldn’t it?”

Lena shakes her head, patting her knee and petting Krypto when he pads over. “No, no. It’s perfect.” Kara’s mouth drops a little as if she realizes something, and then her arms are wrapping around her, fingers rubbing small circles on her shoulders. 

“So everyone’s coming later, and they have gifts, so you could go ahead and have the one from me.” Kara pulls away, rubbing her hands together and taking a step back. “I mean, if you wanted?”

“Of course.”

“Right, okay.” Kara ducks back into the bedroom, calling out as she walks around. “So, it wasn’t my first idea- thanks a lot, Krypto.” There’s a scoff when Krypto barks in reply. “But maybe you’ll still like it? I hope you do. It’s fine if you don’t though, because it’s not- it’s stupid, but-”

“Darling,” she hears something drop, a quiet curse sounding after it, and smiles to herself, “whatever it is, I’ll love it. I’m sure.”

Kara’s muttering to herself when she steps back in, carrying something covered in cloth. Kara props it against the wall, dramatically dragging away the sheet with a flourish. “Oh, Kara.” Lena steps forward, finger lightly tracing over the painting. It’s all deep blues and soft yellows, National City she’s sure. “It’s wonderful.”

“It’s the view from your balcony.” She smiles when Lena nods immediately, eyes finding the same spots she does whenever she’s gazing over the city. “You spend so much time out there, that I just thought- well, you can buy anything, so this- it’s.” Kara bites her lip, shoulders hunching up.

“It’s amazing.” Kara rolls her eyes, but oh, she needs her to understand. This is wonderful and thoughtful, and oh, it’s only something Kara would do. “It is.” She takes Kara’s hand, fingers tangling with hers. “Thank you.”

Krypto sniffs at the painting, and Kara steps forward, pointing a finger at him. “Hey, hey no ideas. You got the last one, leave this one alone.” Kara sighs at her questioning glance. “He knocked over the last one, walked all over it.”

Lena bends down, Krypto immediately bumping up against her. “I’m sure he didn’t mean to.” She ignores Kara’s _yeah, right_. “The other one. Can I see it?”

Kara scratches her cheek. “Sure, I guess. It’s messed up though.” Kara disappears so fast it kicks up a breeze, returning in an instant with a smug smile. It falls when she looks down at the painting in her hands, but Lena thinks it definitely earns her the right to be a little smug.

It’s L-Corp high in the distance with the sun peaking just behind it. The colors are warm, even L-Corps harsh monotones gentle when mixed with the full scene. That is until one takes in the glaring red paw prints spread diagonally across the painting.

(She almost wants to laugh at the thought of the sun rising with L-Corp. She would if not for the obvious care put into it, something that screams Kara from the sheer amount of effort put into the details. That’s how Kara sees L-Corp, something shining in the distance. Not towering ominously.

The paw prints make it even better. Krypto and Kara, all wrapped up in one painting.

She keeps both paintings.)

* * *

“Maggie, is it okay?”  


Maggie takes one look at them, both of them frozen in their surprise. Her hands are twisted tightly in Kara’s hair, Kara’s fingers gripping her arm. Lena doesn’t have to look to know where her lipstick is. Maggie smirks at Alex behind her, hand clamped firmly over her eyes after learning from one too many surprises. “Yep, all clear.”

Alex drops her hand, eyes going comically wide before spinning around. “Dammit Maggie.”

Maggie shrugs and gives her a thumbs up. Both of them coming into the Danvers sisters lives near the same time formed something of a bond between them. Maggie doesn’t demand much in terms of conversation, happily leading one or content to let a comfortable silence fall over them. 

(Really, it’s probably more the fact that there’s something too appealing about bothering Alex, and oh, she’s all too happy to do it while concerning Kara.)

Winn gives her a quick wave, pushing past Alex to drop drinks on the counter. “Uh,” he points to his mouth, “you got a little something, Kara.” He raises his hand, shaking it until she gives him a high five, “and happy birthday to you.” 

(Winn is probably the easiest friend she’s made besides Kara.

Turns out, she’s not the only one with murderous family members, and he reminds her that she’s not the only one trying to outlive it, trying to be _good_.

Even if the first time he met her he almost passed out- he _didn’t_ , he swears, he just was closing his eyes for a second, _a second, Lena, I promise I didn’t pass out_. 

None of them believe him.)

Before they sit down to eat, Alex brings out a box. “So it’s a little weird but give us a minute, okay?” Lena nods mutely as Alex shoves it over to her. There’s frame after frame in the box. “We couldn’t help but notice your walls are a little bare, and if you haven’t picked up on it,” she points to the wall of photos, “we’re photogenic people, Lena.”

“It’s truly a waste to not have this on a wall,” Maggie adds, dragging a hand under her chin. 

“Thank you.” Lena glances to Kara, her smile easy and comforting. She squares her shoulders, “but I don’t have any-”

Winn wags a finger at her. He holds up his satchel, making sure everyone’s watching him before pulling out a folder and sliding it to her. “Photos, courtesy of one James Olsen.” Lena looks up at that, surprised. While always polite, she’s still yet to shake James’ suspicious glances, and he’s the first to question her when anything unclear arises in L-Corp.

(Which is altogether too often for her liking, but even after running L-Corp for awhile, she’s still finding evidence of her brother’s reach.)

“I’ll have to thank him,” she says absently, shuffling through the photos. There’s a number of them, at parties and game nights.

Alex- Lena remembers she was more than buzzed that night- with an arm thrown around her shoulders.

Winn’s hands thrown up high in the air as they had argued the specifics of one of her inventions.

Her and Kara huddled together on the couch, Kara jumping up in victory with her looking fondly on. Krypto cuddled up between them.

All of them. They look like a family in these photos, and looking around now, she realizes- they are. She could have never imagined that any of them, especially _them_ -because out of everyone, they have as much reason to hate Luthors, to hate _her_ as anyone- would even think positively of her much less spend their weekends playing board games or sharing popcorn with her.

(If she clutches a little tighter at the photos, it’s only because it feels a lot like proof. That people can want to be around her and oh, they can _love_ her without any alternative goals.

It’s as tangible as the affectionate smile on Kara’s face, and Lena runs her finger over it lightly just for the sake of it.)

They all seem thoroughly prepared when she tries gathering them into one mass hug, unable to find the words to express her gratitude.

The group hug shifts when Alex elbows Winn. 

“Stop crying.”  


* * *

****

With the sun bearing down on her, it’s difficult not to want to peek at the time. Lena stretches, hand searching through the sheets until Kara’s covers it, dropping over hers with a sluggishness that tells her Kara isn’t fully awake. She squints when she opens her eyes, seeing white fur just at her face and sighing at the familiarity of it.

It’s quiet and warm, and Lena shifts firmer against Kara, finding it easy to slip back into sleep.

(While some of the best things in her life were once surprises, being able to wake up and expect, and know they will be there is a privilege she wouldn’t trade for anything.)


End file.
